A Close Call
by HeartandImagination
Summary: Summer 2012: Fringe events continue the decay of the universe. A massive and seemingly unstoppable vortex opens in Texas. All hope is seemingly gone. Peter tries a heroic move to stop it. Written as a P/O Summer One-shot challenge response.


Written as part of the P/O summer fan-fic challenge between ab89us, oranfly, Sam Spade, WJObsessed and me. The following phrases are incorporated in the story:

"You can't kill the dead"

"Walter can't be trusted with animals"

"Life isn't all sunshine and daisies"

"I want your body, not your mind"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Makes me shudder just thinking about it."

"It takes a licking, and it keeps on ticking"

"Everything is Bigger in Texas"

This story takes place in the future Fringe world time-line before Peter went back to build the bridge between universes.

It's shortly after the machine has been used, and Fringe events are becoming a much more common occurrence. Walter has not yet been imprisoned because it all has not hit the fan just yet.

Kinda funny, sort of scary, a tinge of naughty, and a small ball of fluffy. Enjoy!

**Boston, MA: The Bishop Home**

"Well, Livia, as they say, **everything is bigger in Texas**."

Olivia looks at Peter, and she raises her eyebrow slightly at his innuendo.

"Everything, huh? Well I don't see how that's possible with you," she teases with a playful grin on her face that makes Peter want to take her hard on the car before they even left for their new assignment. But there is no time for sexy fun-times for the newly-engaged couple. Walter has devised what he thinks is a new way to contain vortexes, without Amber. Peter has a few devices of his own to test. Texas is home to one of the few viable vortexes for testing, so the team is going there for experiments.

Really, big vortexes shouldn't be a joking matter. But it didn't hurt for them to joke with each other. It's how they both coped. Peter had told her, "Although **life isn't all sunshine and daisies**, we each need relief from our burdens from time-to-time." He was right, and that relief typically came in the form of each other.

**On the Road:**

Walter's new sealant process also gave the hope that some of the people that were unfortunate enough to get ambered, could be removed.

"When we do… the reverse amber protocol," Walter stutters, "We have to be careful that we don't kill them."

"**You can't kill the dead**," Peter butts in.

"Well, son… You know as well as I do that these people are not dead."

"Do I? No, I'm not certain. I just hope that you're right."

At a gas station, Peter starts to the restroom. He is about to burst, thinking that gulping down those several jumbo-sized cups of coffee was not such a good idea before the trip.

Walter is fascinated by some armadillos scurrying around in an enclosure outside the very quaint convenience store.

"Don't leave him alone with the armadillos, Peter tells Astrid. "**Walter can't be trusted with animals.**" Walter gives Peter an indignant look, but Astrid just smiles and shakes her head in an affirming nod.

Peter finally obtains the restroom key, and is glad that he can have a few moments of privacy to pee in peace. Even that is a luxury these days.

But then Walter comes bursting in, yelling Peter's name, causing him to jump midstream and leak all over his shoe.

"Great, Walter. Just what I needed…"

Peter, forget your shoe, it's just a squirt! What is happening will make you do worse! It's a new vortex outside San Antonio, and it is opening at an alarming rate!"

Peter quickly zips up and washes his hands, now very frightened.

Walter retrieves the data sent by Nina to his cell phone. Peter goes white as he reviews the readings.

"No way, this isn't right. This… Walter… if this is true, than this could take out most of east Texas in a few hours!"

"I know son... I never thought things would degrade like this. The machine was supposed to stop this madness…" Walter whimpers and sits hunkered down in the SUV seat.

"Hey," Peter says as he cusps the old man's wet face in his hands. His eyes meet Walter's "Calm down, Dad. We'll find an answer. We're the Bishop Boys… we always save the day."

Walter looks up at Peter, trying to accept his son's calming words, but he knows better. But he also just can't lay down and die. That is not Walter Bishop at all. He would make sure that he did not go out quietly into the night.

**The Vortex:**

The new vortex has opened to the size of a football field, threatening to spread across the highway and eventually right into the San Antonio downtown area. Broyles stood, mouth agape, from his observation point, the radio going slack in his hands, as agents fruitlessly query him for further orders. There is no way the Fringe Division Unit could react quickly enough to the huge tear in the universe. None of their tests or training exercises had prepared them for such a fast and massive event.

Peter stands, arms crossed, as everyone looks dejected. Olivia moves closer to him and draws him into a hug. Peter can't stand to see her seemingly defeated. Not Olivia. No chance. But it appears that everyone is getting ready to say goodbye. Even Walter looks to have run out of ideas.

Peter paces back and forth, touching his hands together over and over again, his trademark nervous tick for thinking under duress. Olivia has even called 'Pacey' sometimes. He then rubs his hands over his face, trying to break back any tears. His genius mind is running at millions of processes a second, searching for any shred of a solution. Then it hit him:

"Wait, I've got something!"

"It's a long-shot, but it just might work. Massive Dynamic has been running a series of engineering projects under my direction, because I knew it was only a matter of time before these events grew in scope and number. We've got the experimental Amber bombs with us now. If we act quickly, we might just be able to deploy enough to seal the rift."

He's excited, and his hand and arms are moving at a vigorous pace as he explains his thoughts. Then he suddenly becomes still and rigid, as he conveys the kicker to the plan. He makes sure to look away from Olivia as he tells them.

"The problem is, we need to do it now… and I'm the only one here currently that can fly a plane and who knows how the Amber bombs work."

Once Olivia realizes the potential repercussions of what Peter is suggesting, she interjects.

"No, Peter. The force winds and the electrostatic are too risky. You could be sucked in, or the plane could easily be rendered inoperable."

Peter looks into Olivia's eyes, with deep love, because he understands her opposition, but he also displays a tinge of disagreement.

"Olivia, we really don't have a lot of other options. I'll do whatever it takes to save our world… and you…"

Olivia looks over to Broyles, because in the end, it's his call.

"Dunham, this is one of those times, where the only options are bad. I'm sorry, but Peter is right. I know that you understand."

He looks at Peter and nods his head 'yes.' Then Broyles proceeds to make arrangements for the plane. Broyles is amazed at Olivia's hesitation to allow Peter to try and stop the vortex. This is the same woman that years ago was beating herself up for making an emotional call to save Walter Bishop's life over catching T.J. Newton.

Agent Lincoln Lee helps Peter prepare the Amber bombs as quickly as possible. He, Peter and Brandon Fayette had collaborated on a wide-dispersal design to be launched as a distance to the vortex's epicenter. The idea came after Lee was almost lost in an Amber quarantine. Olivia had saved him from a last-second dispersal. He owed her his life. Peter was distraught at almost losing his friend, and he ranted, and raved over the "archaic, ridiculously inefficient, stupid and shitty Amber protocol." Lincoln would do anything to protect Olivia and Peter. His team.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Peter," he says as the last units are placed into the small plane's hold.

Peter continues to work quietly, not lifting his eyes or acknowledging Lee's statement. Time is of the essence. Lincoln then says, "You're not going to do anything stupid, right, Pete?"

Peter halts his frantic work, and he looks up after being referred to as "Pete." Few people in his life have ever used that name for him. It really shows how close he and Lincoln have become since the younger man had joined Fringe Division a year ago.

"Aw, come on, Lincoln**. Where's the fun in that?**" He grins and slaps the surprised Lee on the back, almost knocking the breath out of him.

Peter is trying desperately to keep his fear in check. Because he can't let Olivia see him scared. He's scared shitless, and he pretty much knows that his chances of survival are slim. He makes a promise to himself that if he lives, and the quarantine is successful, he'll ask Olivia to go ahead and marry him that weekend. No ifs, ands or buts. He didn't want to waste another minute without her as his wife.

Peter hugs Lincoln and then straps himself into the pilot's seat of the plane. Breathing deeply, he thinks of what he has to do. He tries hard not to think of leaving Olivia behind - to not think of the family he so desperately wants to raise with her.

**In the Air:**

Peter takes the cargo plane over the event area as he prepares to launch the new, and hopefully safer, Amber dispersal bomb units. It's been awhile since he's flown, and he's rusty. However, he can not afford to fail, and he steels himself. The turbulence rattles the plane and the resulting noise is deafening. Peter can't hear a thing on the radio now. The hairs on his arms and neck stand on end from the static electricity surrounding the vortex. He's almost upon it, hoping to make his only shot at the center below. Peter's heart is pounding so hard, that he can feel it in his ears, and he is trying to not shake as he lets the bay-doors release.

Then all he sees is black.

Olivia held the radio tightly, her only connection to her beloved and heroic fiancé. There has been no answer to her desperate pleas for Peter to answer.

The bombs work marvelously. They disperse the Amber in record time, sealing the gigantic rift once and for all.

However, no one saw the plane exit the drop zone, and there were no replies to Olivia's pleas for Peter to let them know that he is all right. Five minutes pass, then 15. Time has slowed down to an agonizing crawl. Broyles is going crazy, dispatching search teams and dealing with the aftermath of the vortex event. Lots of people have simply disappeared into the uncaring and non-discriminate destroyer. It is total chaos in San Antonio.

Olivia drops to her knees, staring at the sealed rift. They are safe. But Peter… her love, her life… is gone. Though Olivia knew that after all they had been through, it was only a matter of time before one of them could no longer cheat death. Olivia thinks that she wants nothing more than to have been in that plane with him.

But then she looks around her as Astrid and Walter are hugging each other. Astrid looks over to Olivia as Walter sobs into her shoulder, murmuring about losing his son, a hero. Her watery eyes convey a complete understanding to Olivia that their entire family, - not just her- are broken. They'd need each other to fight on, as Peter would have wanted.

Agent Lee came up to her, his head lowered and glasses all fogged up, as he reaches out for her hands. "He was my best friend, Olivia. Like a brother to me. But after all Peter had told me about you, I can't begin to fathom your loss. He loved you more than himself. You're lucky to have loved such a man. His love was rare and timeless."

Olivia buries her head into Lincoln's chest, and the tears stream out. She is completely broken.

**Aftermath:**

Broyles reaches for his phone. It has been going non-stop for several hours as the Fringe Division cleaned up the mess and continued the process of containing the San Antonio quarantine zone.

"What do you mean they found Peter? The plane disappeared… we didn't see it leave the area."

"Phillip, I don't know how to explain it, but he was found near Austin, of all places. The plane landed a bit rough, and Peter is pretty banged up, but he's alive and safe. I can't tell you how relieved I am," Nina Sharp tell Broyles.

Olivia offers a silent prayer to heaven when she receives the news, and immediately asks for permission to take a day's leave to reunite with Peter. Normally, she'd never request such a thing in the midst of a crisis, but this time, she doesn't give a crap about being a hero. Her hero needs her.

**Back in Boston:**

"Walter is already making plans to take care of you. He's got it all figured out, Peter. I don't envy you when he gets back from his debriefing meeting at Massive Dynamic."

"**Makes me shudder just thinking about it**," Peter shakes and laughs as she hangs up his peacoat.

"Mmmm… I'll make you shudder," Olivia purrs to him, kissing up and down Peter's neck and ears. She feels him stir hardening against her, his pajama bottoms a poor restraint for his now obvious arousal.

She giggles at his body's reaction. "Really? You want to now, even in the shape that you're in?"

"What can I say, Babe? **My body is amazing. It takes a licking, and it keeps on ticking**" He winks to her.

"You offered! I mean, don't I deserve a hero's reward for what you have to admit was a pretty bad-ass maneuver. Besides, just because Big Peter is banged up a bit doesn't mean Little Peter is out of commission and all…"

Listening to his defense, Olivia is charmed. She pushes her index finger to his lips and grinds her hips into his, eliciting a moan of surprise from him.

"Peter, shush! Right now, **I want your body, not your mind**. We'll talk after," she grins.

She takes his hand in hers, like many times before, and gently helps his tired body up the staircase to THEIR room.

She's tender with him as she helps him into bed, making note of his scrapes, cuts and bruises. Peter's had far too many lately. He is an art piece showcasing the various stages of healing. Some of him is red, other patches a sick yellow, some places an angry combination of black, blue and purple. She knows each his scars like the back of her hand. Olivia helps him undress, and winces at each of his stifled sounds of pain.

"Are you sure, you want to do this, Peter?"

"It doesn't have to be anything earth-shattering. Just love me, Olivia. Please." His eyes are soft and smoky-blue, encouraging her with lust and expectancy. He is looking at her with a cute, lazy smile, rubbing her arms and the backs of her hands. Who would have thought that could send tingles up her spine?

Olivia sits down on the edge of the bed, tipping her head as she looks at Peter with admiration. She could have lost him today, and for several agonizing hours, she thought she had.

"Peter, let's get married next week instead of next year."

He lifted his chin up as her words sink in.

"Sweetheart, you've been reading my mind. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I take that as an OK," Olivia crawls up onto the bed and overtop of Peter's body, which is now quivering. She takes his lips softly to her, licking the bottom and pressing farther into him. Peter's hands cover her back as he unhooks her bra. She lifts up, allowing for it to slip away. Peter sighs as he kneads her breasts softly, his entire body relaxed except for the hard appendage demanding attention between his legs.

Olivia takes her time slipping him into her, and he makes appreciative sounds from the languid, but enjoyable torture. Olivia rides Peter gently, taking a nice and easy rhythm. But as both their orgasms draw near, she can't stop him from going crazy. He lifts her up with his hands, setting a fast and staccato pace. Peter watches her intently as she connects with him over and over. Then, he can no longer look at her, he feels so good. Olivia moans softly with her climax, one that is soft, but rolling in duration.

"God, Peter.. I love you.."

Peter opens his eyes to her with these words, and then he too comes, throwing his head back and growling that he loves her as well, as he fills her. When she's sure he has finished, Olivia moves beside him, much to his protests.

"Peter, that was a bit much for you don't you think?"

Peter shakes his head and nuzzles into her, grinning like a fool in love. Which he is.

Then he tries to get up to go to the bathroom, but falls back down into the bed groaning with pain.

"Don't laugh Livia. But this is one of those times where I tell you that you were right, Sweetheart. I think I hurt a muscle in my back.."

Olivia stands up and moves to his side of the bed. She holds out both her hands, and helps Peter up.

"No matter. You can always lean on me," she says as she helps him to the bathroom.

"Always."


End file.
